


I guess I'm bringing mom with me then

by CruelisnotMason



Series: Happy & humorous sheith fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Divorced Shiro, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-War, S8 compliant, Single Parent Keith (Voltron), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Short drabble I first posted on Twitter. Features Single Dad Keith and divorced Admiral Shirogane sitting in a Space Café.





	I guess I'm bringing mom with me then

The small Galran child on Keith's lap squirms and starts whining, but Keith cuddles them up and gives a kiss on the head - like he just knows what they need.  
"So Lance asked if they are a boy or a girl", Keith tells Shiro in the small restaurant near the asteroid belt of Krolrurx, "Because he didn't know that Galran kids don't decide on gender until they are teens or even adults. If they want, of course. " Keith's voice is calm and soft and his silky hair falls into his face when he bends over to look at the child's face.

"Really", Shiro breathes out. He's not really surprised, more like distracted. Keith looks too good, calmer than he has ever been; confident.

"Yeah", he answers and Shiro stops breathing altogether when he raises his head. Keith's eyes are beautiful, and so is his face. 

Shiro takes his cup of space coffee (they don't really know what they've been served here) to distract himself from the amazing look of his best friend. "You look like a perfect parent", he slips mindlessly when he looks back and observes Keith pressing the small child against his chest.

"Thank you", his smile is coy and only meant for Shiro. "At least one thing I'm good at."

"What do you mean?", Shiro asks in an instant. His brows are raised at Keith in surprise.

"Just, you know. I may be okay at raising a kid so far. But Im not good at dating. Imagine if I had waited until I found a person who'd willingly raise one with me."

Shiro looks at him, smile tight. "It's okay", he says and plays with the finger that used to carry a ring. "I think it's okay to take your time with that."

"Yeah", Keith answers softly. They sit in comfortable silence, the child slowly falling asleep.

"I don't want to take my time", Keith says. His purple eyes bore deep into Shiro's. Shiro stares back, unsure if he means it like Shiro thinks he does. He's too anxious to simply ask what Keith means.

"I... -", he starts, clears his throat. "I have a short holiday next week. Would you care for dinner?"  
The child coos, and extends its small fingers to the sky. Keith stubs one finger against its palm and lets them grasp it.  
"I'd love to", Keith tells him and ducks to look at Yorak.

"As a date", Shiro adds quickly, before he loses the bravery of spontaneity. 

Keith looks up at him, mouth slightly opened. The child plays with a strand of his long hair, grips it and pulls it tight. It gurgels and laughs at Keith's unmoving face until he lowers his eyes and strokes their hair.  
Shiro's heart pumps in his chest, unable to slow down. He can't take it back now - not when it took that long for him to build up the courage and ask. 

"Can I bring them?", Keith asks quietly. When Shiro doesn't answer in an instant, he adds: "I don't want to leave Yorak alone with a babysitter that early in his life", he explains in earnest.

"Of course!", Shiro hurries to tell him, "of course, Keith. You could bring Krolia and Kosmo, too, I couldn't care less." 

It's what makes Keith smile wide, he moves the Galran child, his child, from one side to another, letting it dance. They laugh. 

"Then it's a date", he says and Shiro unfolds his biggest grin. "It's a date", he repeats and holds his goofy smile until they part for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue) and scream with me about sheith~
> 
> ______________________________________________  
> If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)  
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)
> 
> \- giving a shoutout on twitter! @cruelisb 
> 
>  


End file.
